Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle
|Urutoraman Ōbu Za Kuronikuru}} -(not to be confused with the Ultraman Orb Chronicle)- is a series that tells the story of Ultraman Orb's adventures from ''Ultraman Orb up to Ultra Fight Orb. It will also feature Gai Kurenai, the navigator of the series, reflecting on some of the battles of his predecessors.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/uo/introduction/ Episodes # : Gai Kurenai introduces himself and showcases Orb's first three Fusion Up forms, along with some of the battles and capabilities of past Ultra Warriors. # : SSP members Naomi, Jetta and Shin investigated a huge tornado that hits the city after spotting a giant bird. As they get there, another giant appears... # : A series of disappearances happened simultaneously in the city. While Shin investigates it, Jugglus Juggler releases Maga-Grand King. # : Water supplies in the city begins to go foul as Gai discovers it to be the job of another King Demon Beast, Maga-Jappa. # : The temperature is increased greatly as a kaiju in the shape of the sun heats up the area. Ultraman Orb pushes it into space as a temporary solution, but he runs out of energy and is badly injured. While he is injured, the SSP look for a way to defeat the enemy. # : Naomi gets a call from a civilian who claims to be chasing an alien. After following her, it turns out be a trap and the civilian was an Alien Zetton in disguise, who calls himself Maddock. He is hiding Hyper Zetton in a building. Gai hearing the message sent to Jetta about the civilian, uses the location data on her phone to find her and rushes to save Naomi. # : Gai showcases the remainder of his various forms, along with the capabilities of the Ultra Warriors he borrows his powers from. # : Gai Kurenai returns after a long journey and is faced with the threat of an old enemy - Alien Gapiya Sadeath. # # # : Don Nostra of the Planet Invasion Union sends Alien Babarue to earth, with the plan the humans' trust by disguising as Ultraman Orb and destroying buildings, but their plan is ruined when a monster interrupts them, making the Fake Orb defeat the monster, and things go more awry as Jetta finds him and thinks he is Orb's secret identity. # : Naomi asks Gai to accompany her to meet her mother, but their meeting is ruined when Juggler is revealed to be alive and explains his new plan, now that he possesses all the King Demon Beasts' Kaiju Card and Ultraman Belial's Ultra Fusion Card. # : With Ultraman Orb defeated, and his cards stolen, Maga-Orochi rages through the city, destroying everything. With the help of the Princess Tamaruya, Gai gets two new cards he can use, the Zoffy card and the Ultraman Belial card, but will Gai really use the power of the dark card to win? # : Gai feels guilty for almost killing Naomi, and his confidence as a Ultra warrior is ruined. Juggler, taking advantage of this, creates an even stronger threat. Gai cannot win without Thunder Breastar's power, but will he really use its dark power again? # : Ultraman Orb can't keep up with Zeppandon, even with the use of Thunder Breastar, but Naomi has given Gai new hope and the courage to believe in himself, returning back to his original form, Orb Origin! # : Shibukawa Ittetsu hasn't been doing too well with his daughter because of work, so the SSP and his daughter decide to secretly follow him around during work hours to check on what he's been doing recently. # : The Black Star Cafe, unmarked on any maps, serves wonderful coffee. When the SSP take a visit, they soon learn that the owner and its regular customers aren't human. # : Juggler finally decides to end his rivalry with Gai, but not in a peaceful way. # : Maga Orochi has been reborn as its fully developed form, Magata no Orochi, the legendary Devourer of Worlds. # : # #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Trivia *The titles of most episodes are the same as their main series counterparts, with a few words added. *Episode 1 is a revised version of Ultraman Orb s pre-series Retrospective Special. *Unlike Ultraman Zero: The Chronicle before it, this series does not have an updated version of the star Ultra's theme song, until episode 8 was aired, where it used a new version of Orb no Inori featuring May J., who also sung the series' ending song HERO, and the theme song of Ultraman Geed The Movie. *At the time of its airing, there were essentially two separate runs of Ultraman Orb on Tsuburaya's YouTube Channel; this series, and the Mandarin dub of the main series for Taiwanese audiences. *This series references elements present in the Ultraman Orb Chronicle several times (For example, on the titles of episodes 8 and 9 are also lifted from the title of the 7th chapter of the Ultraman Orb Chronicle - " " Gallery OrbTheChronicleTitle.png|Title card OrbTheChronicle2.png|Title card 2 UltramanOrb.png References Id:Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle Category:Series Category:Productions Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Heisei Ultra Series